Number 0
by Zekae
Summary: This story is about Number 0: The forgotten hero that 'doesn't exist'. That's all I'm going to tell you, except for one thing: It is not an FMA crossover. If you don't know what that is, nevermind. Also, rated T for death, violence, etc.


**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAD TO DELETE THE OTHER STORIES AND I AM ALSO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS IT'S CALLED LIFE AND MOST OF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED IT AGAIN SO VERY VERY SORRY!**

* * *

Nine kids escaped in a rocket when the Mogadorians attacked. Sixteen animals, food and supplies, and a Loric driver were taken in another. They all absconded to Earth, still hunted by them.

Those nine kids have powers. Inhuman powers that you would find in comic books. Telekinesis, storms, fire, light, you name it, they have it. They are the superheroes you admire, but they are real, and among us. You, reading this, may know one. He's that guy that was in your school for only about a year. She's that dodgy girl who seems very, very different. They are you, and you are them.

But I am number Zero.

I am the extra.

* * *

Very few know who I am, what I do, or even where I am. I was the strange din of rampant sounds coming from the wardrobe that scared the other children asleep. But that was it. All I was was the ghost of the Wardrobe, the Wardrobe that the other children dared each other to go near.

I was never to leave the Wardrobe, and was never to try unless told to do so. I was not to make noise above a certain level, and that made me quiet. I was never to go within five feet of the door, nor the Food Hole. I was, for best decorum, to sit in a wizened, creaky old chair at the far end, away from the door. It was a cacophony even when I wasn't sitting in it. That knowledge, it seemed, was implanted in my brain, along with other things. The ideas and knowledge were there, but there were no memories to juxtapose with. I know what 1+2 equals, but I don't have memories that support the knowledge. There was a mental gap, a bombastically shouting emptiness that filled my brain to the brink of insanity.

Then, something happened that had never happened since I came here.

Someone opened the door.

* * *

It was a tall, lanky person with crimson hair and a grassy green shirt, arms crossed. I stumbled back, aghast.

"Who are you?" I asked, unintentionally whispering in my croaky, unused voice.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." he said in a very serene accent, with a hint of smarminess, maybe Faeian.

"I said, who are you?" I said louder.

"Right. You can call me Josh. Now, come with me please."

"Wait a minute." I said, my voice a cacophony to my own ears. "Where are we going, and why?" I asked, my slightly pugnacious side showing in my defiant eyes, even though I was a few feet shorter than the slender man towering over me.

"I will tell you on the way there." he said.

I didn't trust him. "Tell me now." I said just as stalwart as before. I wasn't going anywhere without knowing where.

"Fine. We are going to a place called Earth. It is a luscious planet full of life, adventure, and open spaces." he said especially smarmy. I knew he was lying.

"Why do I think you're lying to me?" I said, not wanting to reveal that I knew he was.

"Because this is how I talk." he said, getting smarmier by the word.

"Well, I'm not leaving with a person I just met and already don't trust." with that, I sat down in my chair, and fell to the ground as it broke.

"Well, I guess I have no choice, now do-" I cut myself off by absconding from the room, the epitome of the phrase 'lightning speed'. Literally. I smacked head first into the adjacent wall, and got up fine. I looked around for an ephemeral second, then dashed to the right, down a long, white, oval shaped hallway with windows along the left side. The hallway was well over a mile long, but I made it in about thirty seconds. However, Josh was already there. I didn't even see him pass me. He was there, blocking the way out to my own personal freedom. I turned tail and ran the other direction, just then wondering how I am so fit when I have been sitting all my life. That made me slow down a bit, getting me to the other side in about two minutes. He was there too, blocking the exit.

Then I had an idea. I ran headlong into the window, and bounced back unharmed. I tried the wall/ceiling, but the same thing happened. They were more robust than anything he had ever experienced, which was quite a bit, though I was locked up.

Then I had an idea that I was unconsciously saving for extreme times like this. I ran headlong into Josh on the left side hallway. I ran for the third time into a wall, the same vexing situation meeting me yet again. When left with no other option, I ran back into the Wardrobe and closed the door. I sat in the corner wallowed in the sudden realization that there was nothing to escape to, there was only a bigger room to sit and wallow and bang against the wall and shout and scream and go insane and have no help in. Josh walked in the Wardrobe yet again, this time arms at his sides, head to the side. He looked with a sympathetic look, one that knows pain and knows what to do.

The first thing he did was walk over to the bedraggled chair and clap his hands. When he put his hands down on the chair, white lightning burst out of the ground beneath it, consuming the chair in an amalgam of blinding light and deafening sound of thunder. However, it only happened for a brief second, and it was over. When he stepped away, the chair was perfect. The wood was polished, it was just the right size, and most of all, it didn't creak. Not at all. I was amazed, though I really didn't like the chair much.

Then, he turned to me and spoke in the familiar Loric accent that I was accustomed too.

"Now. I can either keep you locked up here forever, and you will die of starvation, or you can come with me and I will lead you in a better life, one of adventure and mystery, of survival and hope." he said, bringing up all the bad of staying and the good of leaving.

"Well I guess I have no choice, now do I?" I said, looking up from my knees.

"Well, it's either die now, or die later with me."

"Let's go."

* * *

From then on, we had a camaraderie. We were close...what do you call it...friends! That's what it was. We were close friends, the unlikely pairing of a tall, lanky person with spiky blonde hair and a normal sized half black person with black, straight hair.

We escaped what I soon found out was a spaceship by him using that lightning stuff on the window, which made it explode. I looked, and it was about a twenty-foot drop to greenery. He jumped down, and I saw more lightning.

"Come on down, you won't get hurt! Just bend your knees when you land to cushion your fall!" he shouted up.

My instincts told me I would die, but my mind told me to trust my new...

...

...FRIEND! Why do I keep forgetting that word? Maybe because I never had any... (cue sad violin)

Anyway, I had almost no time to think, because I was off the edge. The faintly nebulous air rushed past my body as I sped toward the ground. When I hit the ground, I bent my knees, and landed on the ground, the initial force wracking my body like an earthquake.

Right then and there, I took my first steps on planet Earth, and it felt weird.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am more sorry than is humanely possible for the discontinuation of most of the other stories, but they were not going well and I am going to start over on some of them.**

**Anyway, in other news life is the biggest writers block inducer ever, and I learned that the hard way...**

**Anyway anyway, now for yet another confusing disclaimer:**

**I, in any and all ways, shapes, and forms do not take credit for any of the above work that has been previously copyrighted by its respectful owners, and do not claim to have any affiliation of any sort to the owners of the book the above work is based off of. Furthermore...**

**OK that's enough. For now.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
